1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module and a method for manufacturing the optical module.
2. Description of the Related Art
For improving the transmission speed and transmission capacity of optical communications, techniques for transmitting a plurality of optical signals in parallel have been studied. An optical module that performs parallel transmission may include optical axis adjustment mechanisms that individually adjust the optical axes of the optical signals.
JP 2013-231937 A discloses a method for manufacturing an optical device including the step of plastically deforming a first member and a second member by irradiation with laser light to thereby adjust the position of an optical element.
JP 2012-517028 T discloses an optical assembly including a movable lever that holds a lens focusing the light of a first waveguide into a second waveguide.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0078707 discloses a device including an adjustment mechanism with a micro-electro-mechanical-system (MEMS) lever including flexures and provided with a lens.